


..

by shit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit/pseuds/shit





	..

John (17) tugged at the chains cuffing his wrists, staring defiantly up at the prince. The hardwood hurt his knees as he knelt in a row with the rest of the omegas ages 16-20 in the town. It was the prince’s 18th birthday, and as tradition dictated, today was the day he got his pick of omegas. The prince strode listlessly down the row, eyeing each possibility. John was going to make sure he was deemed undesirable.


End file.
